Monkey Business
Monkey Business is a Ben 10 comic story published in the Cartoon Network Action Pack series (based on the original series), published by DC and Cartoon Network. This comic appears in issue 18 of the series. Plot While in Washington DC, Ben and Gwen, are taken to see the White House by their grandpa Max, who notes he still has a friend or two working there. While Ben and Gwen argue whether the president would be willing to meet Ben -self proclaimed as a 'superhero'- 'Urban Gorilla' (featured previously in A Villain a Day) appears alongside an army of other, sentient gorillas, with a disgruntled Dr Animo leading them to charge the White House, and take over the government after his research was denied funding. Ben quickly leaps into action, transforming into Cannonbolt, quickly dispatching Animo's 'Simian Squadron'. Seeing this, Animo then introduces his 'ultimate creation'; Infinite Monkey. Infinite Monkey appears in a full page spread, dressed top to bottom in a shimmering golden armor, with a ruby embroidered on his chest, as well as a pair of sandals. Ben, Gwen, and Max are stood awestruck looking up at him hovering, and when Ben -still as Cannonbolt- makes the decision to attack him, Infinite Monkey effortlessly bends time around him with a movement of his hand, causing Ben to time out. Ben queries him as to why he's helping Animo, his creator. After a moment of consideration, Infinite Monkey decides his attention should be better spent among the stars, helping to create new life in a galaxy light years away. Before he leaves his creator, as well as Earth as a whole he remarks the entire situation to be rather embarrassing, before flying off never to be seen again. Animo is promptly arrested on the spot, and Max and the kids are greeted by an official man in a suit, reminiscing on old times with Max, heavily hinted towards being the President. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Max Tennyson *The President of the United States of America Villains *Urban Gorilla *Doctor Animo *Infinite Monkey Aliens Used *Cannonbolt Errors *Cannonbolt's symbol is colored green, instead of white on the front cover. *Ben's shirt has another black stripe on its back throughout. *Urban Gorilla reappears as his own villain, despite only being one of many personas of Ricky the Mechanic from A Villain a Day. This is unexplained. *Cannonbolt's back is colored white, not the usual yellow. *In one panel on the fifth page of the story, Ben is colored completely wrong, with his left hand side of his shirt, as well as his right leg being colored shades of pink, and his other side of shirt shirt being colored a dark green. His left leg is beige, and his left and right shoes are purple and green respectively. Allusions *Ben makes a pun, saying; 'Monkey in the Middle', while as Cannonbolt jumping between the gorillas. This is a play on the ball game 'Piggy in the Middle'. *Infinite Monkey's energy attacks are represented through comic book artist Jack Kirby's famous energy 'Krackle' or dots, which have been used throughout the franchise to depict DNA and 'alien-ness' before. Category:Books Category:Comic Books Category:Merchandise Category:Non-canon